Frozen Love
by short stop stories
Summary: Elsa goes to her castle and finds someone similar to her


'' Bye Anna."said Elsa walking away.

"Wait where are you going?" wonders Anna.

"Oh, I have to just have to go back to my ice palace to get a few things"said Elsa walking away.

"Ok bye"Anna said with a happy voice.

Elsa walked to her palace stepping in the snow that was still there. As she walked in she hears a weird noise. As she walks up the steps she finds a wired blue portal almost as blue as her dress. Suddenly the portal got bigger and she blocks her eyes with her arms when she hears a large sound. She heard a big pop. When she stopped blocking her eyes she then found her self looking at a man on his knees. She was shocked looking at a man with regular hair cut of a guy. She looked at his outfit. It was blue suit as blue as Elsa's dress. He gets up looking around wondering while Elsa was holding up her arms about to hit him with her ice powers.

"Who are you" Elsa said with a calm voice.

"I don't know i hit my head on the way here." said the man

"Wait, wait, wait from where" says Elsa.

"From my home town why?"

She was blank for a second. To find out whats going on she wanted to freeze him and find out. But right when she gave him the first shot of ice, he stopped it with a ice berg he had made.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" said the man.

Elsa was frozen. Her mind was really struck "Di- did...did you just make that ice berg?" said Elsa really shocked.

"Yeah why?" said the man with a confused face

"I have that kind of power to." Elsa says.

"What no you don't'' said the man.

"How else did i almost hit you with a ice spike?"

''Oh" he said.

Awkward stuff was happening today for Elsa. "Come with me" said Elsa as she takes him to town...

* * *

''Kristoff how's the sled I got you?" Anna asks.

Kris was blank looking at the sled "Oh um u- its um go- good sled th- thanks." It was the most greatest sled anyone has gave to him

"ANNA." Says the voice from far away.

"Whos that?"Anna says wondering. When Elsa gets to her and kristoff she was suprised. "Elsa whos handsom guy?"

"Heeey"said Kristoff softly punching Anna on the shoulder.

"Sorry" said Anna smiling."So who is this guy?"said Anna.

"I don't know. I was thinking you would know."said Elsa.

"Hold on we'll find out.'' said Anna "KRISTOFF watch the guy"said Anna.

"How about a name first" said Kristoff

"Fine how about Elijah"said Elsa.

"Well, ok I guess." Kristoff says with a sarcastic voice. While they walked away Kris and Eli sat.

"What kind of name is that?"Eli said.

"I don't know, but where did you come from" Kristoff wonders.

"I came from my home town"said Eli.

"Which is?"

"I don't know" Eli said... (2 hours later)

"Where are they?" said Kristoff.

"I don't know" Eli replies.

"oh, here they are."Kristoff said relieved. "So who is he Anna?"

"Well you won't believe this but he is- well, he is Elsa just in boy form." said Anna.

"... AHAHAHAHAHA YOU MEAN HIM HA!" Laughed Kristoff.

"No really he is" said Elsa.

"Ooohhh opps" said Kristoff.

"Wait, I'm her?" said Eli

"Well yeah" Anna replied to Eli

"well I guess so. let's just have a meeting at least to get to know guy me. Maybe I'm different as a guy" Elsa said.

"I hope so" Anna said with a face of I don't really know.

"Kristoff, you know this place more get Eli a place to stay for now" Anna says.

"Fine" kristoff sighs with a grumpy voice.

* * *

next day

"So who is this guy? Is he nice what is he like does h-"

OLAF BE QUIET" Anna screams.

"Ok, I'll just sit right here, OOHH A ROCK"Olaf says running towards the rock.

As Eli opens the door Elsa runs up to him really fast and Olaf too

" WOAH who's the snow guy?" Eli said wierded out.

"Oh this is olaf" Elsa said explaining.

"Eli, this is Sven the dear and the donkey Sven."said Olaf as sure he was right.

"First of all, I'm not a donkey and my name is KRISTOFF."said Kris with a mad voice.

They went out and had fun playing and going around town. After the day was over Elsa and Eli have bonded a lot but now she bonded with him to much. She has feelings for him now and slightly he likes her too.

The next day Elsa came to his house." KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Oh hey Elsa what are you doin here?"said Eli.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out." Elsa said.

"Ok sure but where is Kristoff and Anna?" Eli says confused

''They're doing something.'' Elsa says.

* * *

AT KRISTOFFS HOUSE

''Ok, the first one to eat all of the cake first gets a servent which is the one who lost" said Kristoff thinking he will win but did not turn out so well.

(BACK TO ELI AND ELSA)

As they were walking, Elsa talks to Eli.

"hey Eli,um I just wanted to say said.

"Yeah what is it?'' Eli replied.

"Well, I like yo-

*FFFEW*

There was a arrow that swung by."WHAT WAS THAT?''Eli said.

"ITS HAN'S GUARDS." Elsa said shocked.

They stood their grounds using their ice to defend themselves.

As Elsa shot a ice spike at one of the guards it hit his sword. Eli saw it about to hit her but she was not able to see because all the guards.

"NOOO ELSA!'' He screamed.

He jumped in front of her and the spike went through him. He fell, blood on the ground.

When Elsa saw him, her feelings were to strong for him.

She got to powerful and she almost killed all the guards.

She tried to help him up and get him back to the town.

* * *

The medic could not do anything for him but he got shocked from the pain.

He remembered what happened in the portal.

The only way to save him and make his injuries go away."I - I

have to go in the portal. It will rev-reverse the time line and what

ever happened to me will never have happened.'' Said Eli.

What Elsa was hearing made a tear drip from her eye. He

could make a new portal but it needs to be from where the portal was made. Elsa, Kristoff and Anna

were helping him to the castle. When they got there, Han's men

were helped him go up to build the portal after they fought was done building the portal.

"It was nice to know you Eli.'' Anna says.

"Yeah, you are my best bud" Kristoff said.

He looked at Elsa.

She was looking down crying.

He turned around to walked to the portal. Elsa quickly grabbed Elijah and kissed him. He knew he was in love with Elsa from the start and now he saw her cry even more.

When she was done she gave him a little ice statue and whispered,"I love you Elijah.''

''I do too.'' Replied Elijah.

He went in the portal and it closed. Elsa fell to the ground crying.

''Elsa, it's okay.'' Anna says, hugging her.

" At least he's okay now.'' Elsa says, hugging back.

"He will remember you Elsa" Anna says.

* * *

In Eli's world

''HEY hey heeeeeey.''

"AH WHAT" Eli screamed.

"You fell what's wrong?" said the man standing.

"Its nothing." Eli says.

He looked in his pocket.

The ice statue Elsa had gave him was gone. It must have not went in the portal with him.

He closed his eyes and said,''I will remember you Elsa and I

will always and never stop loving you.''

So every thing was normal now.

He lived a normal life but without Elsa.

Elsa was sad alot but she still had Anna and Kristoff to cheer her up but don't forget Olaf, she will always have him.


End file.
